In recent years, Internet users have generated significant amounts of data (e.g., pictures, video clips, audio clips, blog posts) on various websites (e.g., auction websites, social networking websites, blogging websites, video sharing websites). In an attempt to protect such web data from data loss, some of these Internet users enlist cloud computing services from one or more cloud service providers. Many cloud service providers, however, do not provide data owners with many data protection configuration options.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data management technologies.